creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Quick™
Basic Information The Quick™ Potion is a non-craftable temporary addition to the daily Login chests that appeared for the first time on May 1st 2018 with update R54 and could be obtained until August 22nd 2018 (update R55). This potion increases movement speed for 300 seconds (5 minutes) after consuming - similar to the Speed Potion that can be crafted. The difference is that the non-craftable Quick™ Potion also features a sound effect like a wuthering wind, and a significant optical effect resembling lightning. The Quick™ Potion does not "stack" its effect with the Speed Potion. How to obtain This special speed-up Potion cannot be crafted, nor can it be obtained from any Creatures nor from randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Instead, the Quick™ Potion was part of the daily Login Chests for a limited timespan from May 1st 2018 (as can be read in the Release Notes for update R54) to August 22nd 2018. For this occasion, each daily Login Chest contained a few Quick™ Potions instead of the usual Advanced Health Potions. These Login Chests were "celebrating" the implemention of the questing feature (QB) and came in four known random variations: First Login Chest variant This most common login chest contained: * 2 Quick™ Potions that grant speed-up power for 5 minutes (use them with right-click from the quickbar), and * 2 Super Extractors to be used on Nodes to extract Ore Second Login Chest variant This uncommon login chest contained: * 5 Quick™ Potions that grant speed-up power for 5 minutes (to be used with right-click from the quickbar), * 5 Super Extractors to be used on Nodes to extract Ore, and * 2 Arcstones for high-tier crafting recipes Third Login Chest variant This rare login chest contained: * 5 Quick™ Potions that grant speed-up power for 5 minutes (to be used with right-click from the quickbar), * 5 Super Extractors to be used on Nodes to extract Ore, * 5 Arcstones for high-tier crafting recipes, and * 10 Explosive Bombs Fourth Login Chest variant This very rare login chest contains: * 5 Quick™ Potions that grant speed-up power for 5 minutes (use them with right-click from the quickbar), * 5 Super Extractors to be used on Nodes to extract Ore, * 5 Arcstones for high-tier crafting recipes, * 10 Explosive Bombs, and * 10 Flares that can only be crafted otherwise after registering an e-mail with Playful and can be thrown to light an area. How to use Use this speed buff by putting a (stack of) Quick™ Potion(s) into any quickslot, then selecting this slot and clicking your right mouse button. Alternatively you can drag a (stack of) Quick™ Potion(s) from the inventory over your character's portrait on the right side. The Quick™ Potion does not only speed up walking and running speed, but also increases the jumping distance significantly. Even flying with a Glider is a bit faster for 5 minutes after consuming a Speed Potion, but not as spectacular as running and jumping speed. Consuming a Quick™ Potion at the same (or overlapping) time as a Speed Potion will not make the player character's movement even faster than only using one of these speed-up type Potions, even though their effects are counted with separate timers. To make Quick™ Potions more effective, you can cook different types of Food at the Cooking Station that will increase the maximum Stamina of your player character, like Corrupted Soup, Pie, Chizzard Pot Pie, Corrupted Pie, Corrupted Sandwich, Melon Pie or Melon Sandwich. The purchasable Pro DLC provides your player character with a permanent increase of your (maximum) Stamina on all Creativerse worlds from 100 to 200 points. Category:Potions Category:Consumables Category:Buffs Category:Login Bundle Content